True Colours
by bonniebonbon
Summary: Blaise and Ginny convince Draco and Hermione to go on a blind date. Both are still holding grudges, but what happens when they see each other's true colours? Their best friends tell them to "let go of the past", but after seven years of tormenting and bullying, could they really do that? DM/HG, BZ/GW. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on, 'Mione, you're like, what, 26 and you don't even have a boyfriend! Don't give me that look, he's really hot!"

"Do I even know him? He might be a Death Eater or something…"

"Uh…"

"YOU'RE SETTING ME UP WITH A DEATH EATER?!"

"Oh, give me a break, people change…"

"I am _not_ going out with a death eater!"

"He had no choice, Voldemort would've killed his family!"

"He's still a murderer."

"Technically, he's not, he never actually killed anyone…"

"…just watched as Voldemort tortured people and gave him information."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, you're the Brightest Witch of The Age, even if he does attack you, you'll be fine…"

"I don't believe this…"

"Aha! Look at Snape. He was good, right?"

"Eh…I guess people do change…"

"EXACTLY."

"OKAY! I'll go, happy? You know, you're only one year younger than me, Gin, and _you_ don't have a boyfriend!"

"Actually, I do…for about 6 months now…"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"Nothing…anyway, I'm sure you're going to have a great time. Keep reminding yourself that people change, okay?"

"Uh, Gin, I said I would go…"

Though Hermione didn't know yet, Ginny was sure that she was TOAST when Hermione found out who her blind date was.

But remember who we're talking about here.

This is GINNY WEASLEY.

So, clearly, she had a plan.

"I'll be back in a sec." Ginny walked towards the kitchen of the Burrow and found none other than George Weasley chomping away at a Cauldron Cake.

"Hey, George, could you come here for a sec?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you make an unbreakable vow?"

"Wait, Gin, what the hell…?"

"JUST DO IT OR I WILL BAT-BOGEY HEX YOU, YOU GOT IT?!"

"Sure! Anything for my little sis!"

Ginny grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the living room, where Hermione stood. She let go, but then grabbed onto Hermione's. George placed the tip of his wand on to their linked hands.

"Will you, Hermione, go on this date?"

"What the heck is this…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I will." Her voice was shaky, obviously confused. She already said she'd go, was an unbreakable vow really necessary?

"Will you NOT, Hermione, kill me?"

"Ginny, of course I-"

"ANSWER PROPERLY!"

"I will not."

"Will you let go of the past, and walk into the future?"

"Is this a real unbreakable vow…?"

"Yes. Now answer me!"

Death? If Hermione didn't follow this, she was going to die?

"I will."

Meanwhile

"Dude, you're like, I don't know. Anyway, you're old. You haven't had a girlfriend since Pansy, which was basically just her flirting with you."

"I'm fine, who knows, she could be…"

"What?"

"You're right, what do I have to lose?"

"Exactly. Anyway, she's smart, pretty, brave…"

"…brave?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Gryffindor?"

"You know, I always thought that Hogwarts should just get rid of all the houses? Wouldn't you like that? Just, you know, all together. I mean, houses are just like, where you sleep, right? I mean, it doesn't really mat-"

"Blaise. Answer me. Now."

"Yep."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! DO YOU KNOW ANYONE WHO KNOWS ANYONE WHO KNOWS **ANYONE** WHO KNOWS OF A GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN RELATIONSHIP? NO. THAT'S BECAUSE THEY DON'T EXIST."

"Actually, me and Gin…"

"What was that?"

"Uh…you're special. Look, if anyone who could make this work, it's you. You're smart, responsible, sexy…"

"…Okay, sounds good when it comes from a girls mouth, but not my best mate."

"Just…give it a try, _please._"

"But she's a Gryffindor!"

"I thought you changed. Wouldn't you rather be Gryffindor than Slytherin? Everyone hates Slytherin now, because all the Death Eaters came from there. I know it's not your fault, man, they would've killed your family, but still, like, stop believing in all that crap your parents told you, 'cause, like, look where that got them? I mean–your mum's great, she changed. But your dad, he's in Azkaban for life, for Merlin's sake!"

"You're right. All my life, my parents been telling me that Gryffindors suck, and that Slytherin are the best. Now, I think that it's the other way around. I mean, I would hate me if I saw the horrible things I did."

"Yo, I just wanted you to go out with this girl, like, don't go sulking about how you screwed up your life…"

"You're right. I screwed up my life! I COMPLETELY SCREWED UP MY LIFE!"

"Okay, I'll leave you to your sulking. But you're going on the date, right?"

"Yeah. WHAT'S THE WORSE THAT COULD HAPPEN, MY LIFE'S ALREADY BLOODY SCREWED UP!"

"Okay…I'm gonna leave now….kay…..bye….see you…"

An hour later…

"Did you do it?"

"Yep! You?"

"Yeah, an unbreakable vow later…"

"Whoa. I didn't go _that_ far. I just convinced him that his life was screwed up so he wouldn't have anything to lose."

"Jeez, Blaise, that's pretty morbid…"

"But you love it!"

"Haha, very funny, honey. Okay, gotta go, 'Mione's coming, love you."

"Love you too! Hope they don't kill us!"

"Ditto."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, Gin, when is this date?"

"Huh? Oh, Saturday."

"Jeez, Gin, that's tomorrow! Couldn't you have told me earlier?"

"What? But yesterday was Thursday!"

"…which means today is Friday, and tomorrow is Saturday."

"What really? You mean all my life I thought Wednesday was after Thursday?"

"You mean all your life you thought Wednesday was after Thursday?!"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"Oh my god, it's tomorrow!"

"I thought we just established that…"

"No, it means that we better get you ready!"

Meanwhile…

"Dude, done your sulking yet?"

"Yeah, like, yesterday."

"What? And all this time I held back on my pranks because I thought you were sulking when you were really-" (opened the door)

"-stuffing your face with cauldron cakes." **(A/N: Déjà vu, anyone?)**

"Hey, by the way, when is this date?"

"Saturday."

"You mean, tomorrow?"

"Saturday."

"Which is tomorrow."

"It is?"

"Yeah." (**A/N: Déjà vu, again!) **

"Oh, well, sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Eh, whatever, I'm naturally gorgeous, I could go in my bathrobe and she would still be charmed by me."

"Actually, I think girls would like that…"

"Okay, let me rephrase that, then. I could go, wearing a paper bag, with throw up all over it, and they would STILL be charmed by ze Draco Malfoy."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Then prove it. Go out wearing a paper bag with throw up on it."

"What? Okay, bro, that's totally unfair…"

"Aren't you _ze Draco Malfoy?"_

"But…"

"Oh come on, I think it'd be funny."

"No!"

"But you said that your handsome face would distract them…"

"I'm not that handsome!"

"YES! Okay, deal's off, go wear a bathrobe or something. I don't believe you just said that! And that I actually learned how to record it! Merlin, I love you, iPhone! Now I can set it as my alarm! Or yours! Do you want me to set it as your alarm? Yeah, I think that'd be nice…"

"Shut up, Blaise."

"…so now, when there's going to be your little voice coming out of my phone yelling, "I'm not that handsome!" every morning! Wow, muggles do sometimes amaze me! I bet one of them is Dumbledore in disguise. I mean, that guy's _weird_, he might've figured out a way to reincarnate into a muggle!"

Draco: slowly walking away…

"…Draco, I think I found a new mission! I'm going to find Good Ol' Dumbly and ask him to bring me a secret stash of iPhones and iPads! Wow, he may be old but he knows how to get by. He must've made tons of money doing some spells and stuff for that Steve Jobs muggle!"

Draco: Almost in the dormitories, almost there…

"…do you want to join me? God, we'll be heroes! Imagine the headline: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, wait, no, scratch that, I should be first. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy; Resurrects Dumbledore! Blimey, just think about it, Draco…Draco?"

Meanwhile, in his room

"Peace at last…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! Anyway, just so everyone knows, Blaise and Draco are roomates in a % #$%% big house, and Hermione lives in an apartment. **

"Wake up, wake up! IT'S YOUR DATE! IT'S YOUR DATE!"

"I'm up, jeez Gin, no need to send a patronus this early in the morning…"

"UP! UP! UP!" Actual Ginny said.

"Hey! That's trespassing! You can't just apparate in here…"

"It's an emergency! You have a date!"

"You're right, if I don't go I'll d-"

Haha. How ironic. If I don't go I actually _will_ die, thanks to Ginny's unbreakable vow.

"God, Hermione, the date's in three hours, you have to get ready!"

"Honestly, Gin, it doesn't take long to choose an outfit…"

How very wrong she was.

Meanwhile…

"_I'm not that handsome! I'm not that handsome! I'm not-"_

"BLAISE ZABINI HOW DO YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MUGGLE TOY OFF?!"

"Good morning to you, too! Do you like the alarm?"

Draco looked dangerously scary that morning.

Like, I'm-gonna-kill-you-now-if-you-don't-do-what-I-asked scary.

"Okay, I'll shut it off, your highness." Blaise picked up the phone and turned it off. "By the way, you should get ready, your date's in like, 3 hours."

"Oh yeah…"

"Do you want an old paper bag with throw up on it? 'Cause I think there's an old one in the third guest room…"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, then you better get ready."

"Later, _mom. _God, just shut up, I'm going back to sleep." With that, Draco hid under his blanket and started snoring immediately.

"Well, _someone's _in a bad mood…"

An hour later…

"How 'bout this?"

"It's a _date, _not the Yule Ball…"

"Oh yeah, that's what you wore to the Yule Ball, right? God, you are SO lucky that you got to dance with Viktor Krum!"

"I know right?"

"How 'bout-never mind. God, 'Mione, no offence, but your clothes really suck…honestly, you need a new wardrobe. Oh, I heard that there's a sale at…"

Oh great.

Meanwhile…

"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz"

An hour later…

"Wow, you are SO lucky to have a friend like me!"

"Yeah…" Even Hermione, who didn't care about clothes that much, had to admit that Ginny's fashion sense was AMAZING.

"I think you should wear the strapless super-short hot pink one…"

"Uh…"

"The lacy blue one?"

"Um…"

"The neon polkadot one?"

Okay. I take it back.

Her fashion sense….is….uh…

Let's just say it's a bit of the wild side.

"OMG! I GOT IT!"

"What?" _Please don't say the purple tutu, do NOT say the purple tutu..._  
"The purple tutu!"

Crap.

Meanwhile…

"_Please, Merlin, look after me and make sure Draco doesn't kill me for waking him up from his beauty sleep."_

_"Oh. And please make sure he doesn't kill me when he finds out who he's going out with."_

_"Oh! Last one, promise. Could you, by any chance, get me Agrippa's Chocolate Frog Card? I've been trying to get one for ages…"_

Blaise took a deep breath. Showtime.

"Hey, Blaise, do you think I should wear this one….or this one?"

"Wait-you were awake?!"

"Yeah, about 45 minutes ago."

"And all this time I was preparing for my death…"

"So…which one?"

"Oh. Um…none."

"What?"

"I think you'd look best in the paper bag covered in throw up."

"You think?"

"Yep."

"Over my dead body, Zabini."

"Figures."

"I'll wear this one, then."

"Okay-you wanna go play Quidditch?"

"Sure."

An hour later…

"Ginny, it's not that I don't like them, it's just that they're either meant for big parties, sleeping, a casual working day or a wedding."

"Wait-there's something in the bag…" Ginny reached into the bag and grabbed a pretty cream studded collar dress.

"This is perfect! Merlin, this with the jean jacket…there's no way he can resist you!" _Well…except for the fact that he hated you ever since First Year…_

"Ooh, lemme do your make-up…"

"No, Gin, I can do it…" Hermione did not feel like scaring this mystery guy away…she knew for a fact that Ginny would apply WAY too much mascara (Evidence: Eight Year, Celebration of the Defeat of Voldemort-Ron fainted.)

"Okay, then. I better get going then, Mum's probably worried sick about me…" Even though Ginny was 25, her mum still treated her like a 3rd Year.

"Ok, bye, I'll tell you about our date!"

"Ok, but on the phone, kay?" _I don't feel like getting hexed today…_

"Sure…"

"'Kay, bye!" Ginny apparated.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She never liked make-up but she knew that if Ginny found out that she didn't dress up…well, it wouldn't be pretty.

_Ha, how ironic…_

**A/N: Next chapter: The date! Please review, follow…do your thing! Thanks for reading, I'll update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm BACK! :P If you have any time on your hands (wait-what am I talking about, if you're reading this you've got TOO much time) could you please check out my other stories? PRETTY PLEASE WITH TWO CHERRIES ON TOP? :P Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It didn't take long for Hermione to be finished with her make-up and get dressed. She still had (checks her watch)-

"CRAP I'M LATE!"

Hermione checked her reflection one last time and apparated.

And back.

"Where the hell am I supposed to meet him?"

Meanwhile…

"Good game, small D!" Blaise patted Draco on his back. "OW, that hurt!"

"I'm not that much shorter than you, ZAMBINI!" (**A/N: Sorry, I just **_**hate**_** it when people say it's "Zambini"…it's "Zabini," people, read the books :P) **

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!"

"_Oh, but I did…"_ Draco mocked. "Hey, do you have a watch? What time is it?"

"No, I don't have a watch…but I have an iPhone!"

"Oh MERLIN, please, do not start blabbing on about this stupid-"

"IT'S NOT STUPID! It's the best thing in the entire world! You know, it can record things, search things up on the enternet…PLAY GAMES…." Blaise emphasized on the last part.

"What? Honestly? Like what…?"

"Well, see this game you get to fling these birds with anger management problems at bricks and pigs…this one you have to run for your life from these strange monkey things…"

"I wanna play the bricks and pigs ones! BRICKS AND PIGS! And birds with anger issues!"

Blaise _mentally_ (if he really did Draco would certainly hex him for eternity) laughed at Draco's enthusiasm. Honestly, games were to Draco as alcohol was to any normal teenager.

But Draco…well, Blaise didn't quite know what the hell he was. But he was definitely _not_ normal.

Hermione…

"Hey, George, could I speak to Ginny for a second?"

"Sure, 'Mione. HEY GINNY IT'S KIA!"

"What the hell is Kia? My new nickname?"

"Something like that...OW!"

Ginny's voice came on. "Sorry about that, 'Mione, my brother's being an arse like usual…" A faint, "_Hey, I'm not an arse!" _was in the background. Followed by a, "_Shut up."_

"What's KIA?"

"Know It All."

"Tell George that he's just jealous he has not even a quarter the size of a rat's brain."

"He heard."

"Kick him."

"I did." _OW!_

"Did it hurt?" _HELL yeah it did!_

"Yep."

"Good."

"What did you call for, again?"

"Oh, yeah." Hermione almost forgot. "Um…you never told me where I was going to meet him."

"Oh, don't worry, he's going to meet you at your place and take you somewhere."

"YOU GAVE HIM MY ADDRESS?!"

"Yeah…is that a problem?"

"HE WAS A DEATH EATER, HE MIGHT KILL ME!"

"You know, he could do that on your date anyway…"

"THAT MAKES ME FEEL SOOOOO MUCH BETTER!"

"God, 'Mione, why the big deal? I thought we talked about this!"

"You know, I think _you're_ the death eater…"

"…"

"You're the one that's threatening me to go on this date! I mean, if I don't go I DIE. That's quite Death Eater-ish."

"Eh…well, I've always thought I would make a good Slytherin."

"So…I just sit here and wait for him?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay then…bye…kick George one more time for me!"

"Already done. Twice."

Hermione hung up the phone and checked her watch. It was 11:12, and he, whoever he was, wasn't here yet, so Hermione picked up her book and started reading.

11:45: Draco

"YES! GO TO HELL, PIGS!" Draco managed to complete a difficult level with only two shots. Or at least what he thought was difficult (it was actually the third level...)

"Shoot, Draco, your date!"

"What date-BLOODY HELL, the date!" Draco ran into his room, and came back literally 10 seconds later dressed.

"Whoa, that was fast…"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm awesome."

"True."

"Okay, wish me luck! I'll need it, I'm like, 45 minutes late…"

"You're Draco Malfoy, you're awesome."

Draco smirked. "I've taught you well." With that, he apparated away to the address Blaise gave him.

Hermione

_Knock, knock, knock._

Finally! He's here. It only took him, like, FOREVER.

Hermione checked her reflection in the mirror and figured that she was passable. She walked to her door and opened it.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" The guy's head was turned, so she couldn't tell who it was.

He turned.

And her jaw dropped.

And she fainted. (Just kidding.)

"Oh, I'm going to KILL Ginny…"

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Sorry, it's not the date like I promised (that'll DEFINETELY be the next chapter, don't worry!) I PROMISE to update soon! But, please, **_**please**_** review it means the WORLD to me! (okay, maybe not the world but pretty damn close to it)**

**POTTER ON! **

**-Bonniebonbon**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And I'm BACKKKK! It's DATE time! :P Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you guys SO much for following this story! **

"Granger?"

"No, it's Hagrid." Hermione said sarcastically.

…

"Really?"

"No, you bloody idiot! LOOK! My teeth!" Hermione opened her mouth and pointed at her teeth. "Big and disgusting looking like usual!"

"They're not big _and_ disgusting. Just big."

"YOU. BLOODY. IDIOT!"

"Hey, listen Granger, I don't want to be on this date, you know!"

"ME NEITHER! God, I don't believe that Ginny made me do this. I'm going, good-no, BAD bye!" Hermione opened the door, stormed in and slammed it on his face.

Before she remembered.

"OH CRAP." Hermione opened the door again and stepped outside.

"What? Did you suddenly change your mind? Got charmed by my charms?"

"You wish!"

"Then…?"

"I made an unforgivable vow with Ginny, _if you must know._"

"Wow, honestly? Seems like _"the brightest witch of the age" _isn't quite brilliant! STUPID, in fact!" Draco smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"I heard that you like to fling birds at bricks."

…

"So…we have to go on this date?"

"Yep. Well, actually…you could just leave me here to die…" Hermione mentally kicked herself when the words came out of her mouth. _Don't give him ideas!_

But he ignored her, and instead said,

"Where do you want to go?"

Hermione was caught by surprise. Draco-

_Since when did you start calling him that?_

_Malfoy _didn't even consider leaving her. He completely ignored it.

_Is he…being nice? _

_Haha, _thought Hermione, _you, my friend, are talking nonsense. You are obviously sleepy. Please, do yourself a favor and DON'T stay up to 4 in the morning reading muggle novels..._

_"_Anywhere that has coffee. Lots of it." Hermione said, confused and troubled by her earlier thoughts.

"Ew. You like this stuff?" Draco immediately put down the mug of mysterious brown liquid (**A/N: LOL, sorry for the extremely horrid description of coffee :P) **down.

They were in a muggle café somewhere in Downtown London-Hermione's choice, since a) Draco didn't know what "coffee" was, and b) Hermione wanted coffee and she was rather scary when she didn't get what she wanted.

Well, not really. But Draco was a chicken. Well, actually, a ferret.

A ferret chicken. Draco was a ferret chicken.

"Not really, but it wakes you up." Hermione sipped her coffee and immediately spit it out on Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that, Granger?!" Draco grabbed a bunch of napkins and wiped his shirt, but it left a stain, anyway.

"Last time I checked, you were a wizard, Malfoy." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, anyway-it's just that I forgot to add sugar."

"Oh! You're supposed to add sugar." Draco put 5 scoops of sugar in and stirred it. He took a sip. "Ah, that's more like it."

"Aren't you going to clean your shirt?"

"Last time I checked, we were in a muggle restaurant, Granger." Draco said, mimicking Hermione.

"What were you planning to do today? I mean, before you found out it was me you were going out with…"

"I wanted to apparate to Paris! And then, fly on a broomstick, so high that the Eiffel Tower will look like a dot! And she'd be all like, "Ah! I'm scared!" and I would hold her and she would be all like, "OMG, his muscles!" or "Wow, he's such a great flyer!" And then, we would have a picnic and I would play some slow music on the violin and she would be all like, "Wow, he's so talented!" and then we would dance until midnight."

…

"You need to stop drinking that." Hermione pulled Draco's mug of sugar (well, coffee, but you couldn't really call it that now) towards her.

_Stupid Malfoy, he thinks he's so great…I bet he's not actually that talented. _

Oh, fine. She had to admit it.

That date sounded really amazing.

"So-what are _we_ going to do, then?"

Draco must've heard the disappointment in her voice. He smirked.

"Granger, have you ever been to Paris?"

**A/N: Okay-well, it's Date Part 1! Part 2 is coming out soon, I promise! Please review, it means a lot to me that people are actually reading my work!**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY! Just wanted to say HIIII! LOL just kidding! Here's the chapter-enjoy it OR ELSE! :P Just kidding (again!) feel free to hate it! **

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"A date's still a date." Draco said. _Even if it is with the stupid mudblood…no, don't say that! Don't believe what Father says, look where he is now. _

"Well…since I have to go on it, why not have fun?" Even if it was with the arrogant prat who bullied her ever since first year.

_"Let go of the past and walk into the future…"_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did Ginny want her to forget everything Draco did? That he almost killed Dumbledore? Bullied her ever since first year? Stood by and watched her be tortured?

Hermione had a sudden wave of fury. Stupid ferret! Why was she even on this date?

_Because if you weren't, you would DIE. _

Oh yeah, right, that.

_And if you don't let go of the past and walk into the future, whatever that means-you will also DIE._

That's impossible.

_Nothing's impossible. You're Hermione Granger. _

Yeah. I'm Hermione Granger. Dorky, big teeth and bushy hair. That's me.

_No. You're Hermione Granger. Brilliant, enthusiastic, determine and strong._

_That is you. _

"Can I have your hand?"

"No way!"

"Not in marriage, stupid! Just, give me your hand-we're going to apparate to Paris, no? Unless you want to do it the muggle way and go by plane…"

"No, let's apparate-hey, I'm not stupid!"

"Sure, whatever, _you're the brightest witch of your age, _blah blah blah. I tell you, there's nothing in that big head of yours. Ow, that hurt! Chill, woman."

"Say, how much did that hurt? On a scale on 1 to _please kill me now_."

Draco didn't want to admit that a girl hurt him (no _really?_). "Level _Did a bee just sting me? It felt like a bee just stung me._" Hermione pinched him again, this time harder.

Apparently, much harder.

"OW! OW! Level _On verge of dying! On verge of dying!_" Hermione pinched even harder.

"STOP! STOP! LEVEL _PLEASE KILL ME NOW! _LEVEL _PLEASE KILL ME NOW! _You can stop now!" Hermione let go. "Seriously, you need to _chill_, Hermione."

Hermione froze. That was the first time he called her by her first name. But she quickly said something, before Draco noticed her pause and the moment got awkward.

"First fact about Hermione Granger: Never say that the first pinch didn't hurt."

"And why is that?"

"Surely, you know Malfoy. Never say that, because the second will. Or in some cases, the third and fourth."

"Wait-you only pinched me three times-OW!"

"Well, there's your fourth."

"You are very scary, Granger, you know that, right?"

"I might've been told before."

Draco laughed. "Come on, let's go."

"Malfoy, you are aware that going to Paris on a first date is a little over the top?"

"Yep. But Malfoys are _always _the best." With that, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated.

"Where are we?"

"Come on, let's go." Draco walked forwards, dragging Hermione behind with him. It was then that Hermione became _very _aware that they were holding hands, and that his hand was quite soft…

_What the BLOODY HELL is wrong with you? Are you seriously thinking about how soft Malfoy's hand is? _

They arrived at a pretty park, and Draco took her to a big oak tree. He then transfigured some pebbles into a picnic blanket, and took a bunch of food out of his jacket's pocket.

"How did you-"

"Magical Extension Charm."

"So? What are you waiting for? Dig in, Granger!"

Hermione looked at the food. It looked great. "Did you cook all of this?"

"No, the house elves did." Hermione looked away in disgust. "That was a joke. I did." _Stupid! Stupid Draco! Don't make jokes like that!_

_Wait-since when did you care if you hurt Granger's feelings? _

"You cooked all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Hermione took a bite. It was really delicious. "So, how is it?"

Hermione didn't want to admit that she liked his cooking (déjà vu, anyone?) "On a scale from _do you have a barf bag _to _pure awesomeness…_I would say, _Didn't kill me. Yet. _AH! Stop it!"

"Two can play this game, Granger." Draco tickled her again.

"Fine! Fine! It was delicious!"

"Say pure awesomeness! SAY IT!"

"Ahh! Stop! It was delicious, okay?" Draco stopped tickling.

"Why wasn't it pure awesomeness?"

"There's no such thing. Pure awesomeness is perfect. And nothing is perfect."

"I don't believe that."

"Really? What do you believe?"

"I believe that nothing needs to be perfect in order to be perfect."

"…That made no sense at all."

"I know."

**A/N: Okay…so, obviously I thought the date would only take up two chapters.**

**Seems like I was wrong. **

**ANYWAY…**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HI! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it :P **

"That was AWESOME!"

"Well, I am Draco Malfoy after all."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm awesome. Duh."

"Surrreeee…."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Nope."

"Meanie."

…

"Well, thanks for the food…I'm going to go home, now."

"Wait, why?"

"Well…doesn't this count as a date? I can leave now…you know, without dying."

"Wait-you call this a date?! Blimey, woman, you've obviously never been on a date with Draco Malfoy."

"You don't say!"

"This, is not a date in my books, Granger. It's only getting started!"

"No. NO. No! NO!"

Draco smirked. "Why, you scared of heights, Granger?"

"I can't fly." Hermione muttered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Come again?" Draco did actually hear. He just liked torturing Granger.

"I. Can't. Fly."

"Aww, that's a pity. Here, ride with me."

"Can we do something else…?"

"Nope. One of the essential parts of Draco Malfoy dates is flying over the Eifel Tower."

Hermione felt a weird feeling all of a sudden. Wait-was that…jealousy? "You've done this before?"

"No. I've only been on three dates in my entire life. You being the third. But my parents set up the first two. So…technically, this is my first."

Draco POV

Oh, bloody hell. Did I actually say that? I just admitted to GRANGER, that I've only been on three dates in my entire life! She's going to laugh. I know it. I guess I will have to comment on her hair, then. Oh, but her hair is really pretty tonight-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'll comment on her teeth-oh, but they're perfectly average now! Well, she is ugly…ish…not really…GOD SHE IS GORGEOUS! OH CRAP! Did I just say that!? _No, Genius, you just thought it. _Okay, good. What's so wrong with her anyway? _She's a mudblood. _That's what Father said. He's rotting in Azkaban now. She's my first date…I think I'm going to let go of the past. Pretend that she is someone else, someone new. Forget everything about her. Okay, now look at her. _What do you see? _A gorgeous, smart, happy, awesome…

DRACO! You've been staring at her too much! She's going to think you're mental! _She already thinks that, idiot._

Hermione POV

Wow. Seriously? His first date? But...he's so hot! CRAP did I just say that? _Well, he is. _Still-wait, why is he staring at me like that? Ah! Creepy! _But it's kinda hot…_DID I JUST SAY THAT? Wait, no I didn't. I just thought it. Thank god. WAIT-I THOUGHT IT! How could I possibly think that? Ok, now seriously, he's freaking me out. Ugh. Maybe I should just let go of the past, like Gin said. I mean-I don't _really _know him. Sure…he was mean to me ever since First Year, but he could've been forced to by his father or something…or maybe it was his way of showing affection? Wait-why am I hoping that he is good? Or that he secretly liked me? Why do I give a hippogriff's feather if he liked me? Or likes…? OMG is he _still _staring at me? He looks a bit mental…

Back to normal :P

It was Draco who first spoke. "Pathetic, huh?"

"Kinda." Hermione smiled.

…

(AWKWARD…!)

They both started at the same time.

"Listen, I think-"

"I'm sorry-"

And again.

"Oh, sorry you start."

"You go first."

"Ok." Draco said. "Well…uh, I'm sorry for treating you badly and stuff…I know this is a bit late…"

"A bit?"

"I know! I know! I just…I was stupid, and, uh, I listened to my father…which, obviously, didn't turn out so well…so, uh…yeah, I'm sorry."

"Uh…well…okay. Listen…let's just start over, okay?"

"Start…over?"

"Yeah. Like this." Hermione put out her hand. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

Draco smirked and shook Hermione's outstretched hand. "Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy."

**A/N: AWW…so cute! :P Hehe, please review…I don't want to be the only one reviewing my own story! **

**I'll update soon! Next up: Flying! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: AND I'M BACK! Sorry, if you guys didn't know already, I was at WWoHP! Now, enjoy the chapter, and remember to REVIEW!**

"So…you wanna go flying?"

"To be honest…no."

"Eh, well, we're gonna go, anyway."

"Thought so."

"Don't worry…it'll be fun! And anyway, I'll save you if you fall." Draco smirked.

Hermione paled. "I'm going to FALL?!"

"Uh…no? Hey, aren't you a Gryffindor?"

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

Hermione climbed onto the broomstick behind Draco and held on to him.

_Very _tightly.

"Can't…breathe…" Draco wheezed.

"Sorry, am I holding on too tight?"

"Just… a…bit…"

Hermione loosened her tight grip. "Are we too heavy? What if we break the broomstick? Is it expensive? Will we die?"

"Merlin, Hermione, what is that phrase muggles use, again? Oh, yeah. CHILL."

"I AM CHILLED! I AM, LIKE, TOTALLY, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT _CHILLED-_wait, how do you know that? I thought you, like, hated muggles and stuff."

"My parents did. I…I don't think it really matters, if someone is muggle-born or not."

"But you called me a mud-"

"Don't say it!" Draco snapped. "Anyway…I thought we were letting go of the past."

_Oh yeah, that's right._

_But it's harder than it seems…_

"You can open your eyes, now."

Hermione opened her eyes. "Ah! We're so high up!"

"Yes, well, we _are_ flying." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione ignored him. "Get me down! I wanna go down!"

"Aren't you a brat?" Even so, Draco dived towards the ground. Hermione let a blood-curdling scream.

They reached the ground, and Hermione and Draco climbed off. "Merlin, Granger, you sounded like you were being tortured." Draco realized what he said just a second too late. "I'm sorry-"

But a second could mean everything.

Hermione felt her fury from before come back. "Yeah. I was tortured. And you? Yeah, YOU stood by and did NOTHING! Have you ever been tortured? No. It's horrible. Do you want to try? Do _you _want to experience it, again and again and AGAIN, every…single… NIGHT?!"

Draco squinted his eyes and snarled, rage building up inside him. "For your information, Granger, I _do_ know what it feels like to be tortured. And no, I don't experience it _again _and _again_ and _again _every night." Draco mocked. "But for the first 17 years of my life, I lived in fear, scared that Father might torture me again, scared that he will kill my Mother like he threatened to every…single…DAY!"

"AT LEAST YOU HAD PARENTS! I had to wipe my mother and father's memories, so they would completely forget about me. Forget that they even had a daughter, that I EXISTED!"

"Well, maybe that's for the greater good. Who would want a know-it-all, annoying _mudblood _daughter like you?"

"Who would want a spoiled, arrogant son like you?"

"I hate you, Granger. I shouldn't have gone on this date. I should've just left you to die."

"But you wouldn't. You couldn't. You're a coward!" Hermione screeched. Then, she turned her back to him and apparated back to her apartment.

__Draco's POV

_"You're a coward!" _

Draco walked around the park, Hermione's words still echoing in his mind.

_Stupid mudblood. She thinks she has such a hard life. At least she's liked. She's best friends with Potter, isn't she? At least I have parents. What a joke. They're in bloody Azkaban! _

__Hermione's POV

_"-scared that Father might torture me again, scared that he will kill my Mother like he threatened to every…single…DAY!"_

Hermione lay in her bed, her face in her pillow, Draco's voice still loud and clear in her head.

_Stupid Ferret. He thinks he has such a hard life. At least he had parents. At least he had a choice. But NO, he's a coward! I bet his life wasn't that hard. He's just exaggerating. His father probably told him to clean his room or he won't get a new broomstick or something like that. And he would just leave me to DIE? I thought…I thought he was actually good. I thought he was a different Draco Malfoy than the one I used to know._

_Seems like I thought wrong._

**A/N: OOH! Hope you liked the chappie! Next chapter will be up soon, promise, but while ur waiting for it why not leave a lil review? :P **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, haven't updated for such a long time! If you read "19 Reasons Why I'm in Love With You", you'd know that it's my birthday! :P Thank you so much for reading this, you guys are awesome! Like, supermegafoxyawesome. (If any of you guys watch AVPM…) Anyway, here's the new chapter! **

For the rest of the day, Hermione did everything she could to stop thinking about Draco and what he said earlier that day. She read a muggle book called "Twilight" …or well, attempted to never thought she could hate a book so much-Merlin, she never knew she could even_ hate_ a book.

She went to Hogwarts and had a small conversation with Hagrid, but that only lasted a couple of minutes thanks to "sum' pumpkin' juice from Luna", which, Hermione suspected, was Firewhiskey-she never saw anyone get drunk on pumpkin juice.

She wanted to get mad at Ginny for setting her up on a date with Draco, but she had a Quidditch game (Hermione tried listening to it on the radio, but she never really liked Quidditch). Harry and Ron were busy chasing former death eaters, and she reckoned that they both wouldn't care about her date with Draco, anyway.

So she curled up in her bed, eating Cauldron Cakes and writing about her day. The date, her mixed feelings, everything. All together, an hour later, she had covered 16 inches of parchment with her distinctive, somewhat messy writing.

"God, this book sucks." Draco slammed down the book on the table, not bothering to look at the page number. Because he hated it.

And partly because he was on the first page.

"Hey, you can't say you hate a book when you only read the first page-"

"It's Twilight."

"-unless it is Twilight." Blaise added. "Hey, how was your date?"

Draco almost forgot about that (he was too busy reading the first page of Twilight). "You mean, the one where you set me up with GRANGER?"

"Oh come on, she wasn't that bad, right?"

"ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME?! She is the most obnoxious, stubborn, annoying, smarty-pants, pretty-"

"Hold on a sec, did you just say 'pretty'?"

"-know-it-all-"

"You just said pretty! You said pretty!"

"-nerdy-"

"Blimey, I have to remember this day…the day that Draco Malfoy admitted that Hermione Granger is _pretty…"_

"Fine! She's pretty! Merlin, looks aren't everything, Blaise…" Draco muttered.

"Looks aren't everything? LOOKS AREN'T EVERYTHING? The second hottest guy in the world says that 'looks aren't everything'. God, she must've made you look so stupid for you to reject a pretty girl. Bloody hell, dude, I've never heard you call anyone 'pretty' before…"

"Will you just shut up? And don't call me 'hot', it's weird."

"You're not just 'hot', you're the second hottest guy in the world."

"Okay, seriously, STOP. Wait-who's the hottest?" Draco's irritation dissolved and was replaced by curiosity.

Blaise smirked. "Me, duh."

And his irritation came back.

"GINNY! YOU. STUPID. IDIOT!"

"Ow! Ow! BLOODY HELL, you punch hard!"

Hermione apparated to The Burrow after she ate breakfast and finished signing some Ministry papers that her boss needed done by Monday.

"You set me on a date with FERRET!"

"Hey, Unbreakable Vow, Unbreakable Vow!" Hermione stopped.

"Come on, 'Mione, he's not that bad…"

"ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME?! He is the most arrogant, conceited, mean, cowardly, hot-"

"Hold on a sec, did you just say 'Hot'?"

"-spoiled-"

"You just said hot! You said hot!"

"-manipulative-"

"Wow, who would've imagined the day Hermione Granger called Draco Malfoy 'hot'…"

"Fine! He's hot. But, so what?"

"Nothing…but you called him hot! God, he's hot but you still hate him. How do you do that? Hate on a hot guy?"

"I-I just do...and he's such a prat that I don't care how hot he is."

"If you say so, Mrs. Malfoy!"

"EW!"

**A/N: Hey, hope you liked the chapter! Pretty much just a filler, sorry! I'll post another chapter soon, promise! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating for a long time…anyway, here's the new chapter!**

It was _the moment._

For both of them.

But not at the same time, that's just completely cheesy and unrealistic.

Hermione realized first, of course. She's the more mature one.

But Draco didn't catch on that much later.

_Ugh. I don't believe I actually thought he changed. I mean, the date, it was actually good…or did I just imagine all of that?_

Hermione was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling after a long day of work, scolding herself.

_He's still that stupid guy he was in Hogwarts. He thinks his life is so hard, well, he doesn't know, he doesn't know what it feels like-_

Or did he?

What if it was true? What if he really did live in fear for the first 17 years of his life? What if he did get tortured by his dad?

_No. He's just being stupid, trying to make it seem like he's been through so much when he really hasn't_. _It's not funny to joke about, Malfoy._

If you are joking.

_MERLIN, ARE YOU TELLING THE TRUTH OR NOT?_

It was the moment.

Not the moment when they realized they loved each other.

Not the moment when they realized that they had so much in common.

Not even the moment when they realized they felt even the tiniest bit attracted to each other.

No. Those moments would happen in the future.

It was the moment when they, just for a second, became a little vulnerable and _believed _what the other had said.

Just for a moment.

A lot of things can happen from a moment.

Hermione sat up and walked to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She wasn't going to sleep that night, she would be too busy thinking about _him. _So she decided to make use of the time by getting some work done.

Of course, she didn't get any work done, and ended up reading, like she always did.

But Draco Malfoy never left the back of her mind.

"Stupid Mudblood. _Ooh, I got tortured once. Ooh, I wiped my parents memories, and now they're living happy lives in Australia, but they don't know me so MY LIFE IS OVER! _Well, guess what _Granger? _I got tortured three times! THREE! And you would think that you would be happy that your parents are living happy lives in Australia but NOOOO, you're selfish and depressed that your parents don't know who you are!" Draco kicked the wall as hard as he could.

And no, he didn't break it. The house was freaking magical.

Did you _really _think this was one of those Muggle films where the angry guy starts throwing things around and swearing and breaking stuff?

Well, uh, it's not. All Draco got out of kicking the wall was a hurt foot.

"Dude, take a chill pill." Blaise said, while playing on his new iPad (he loved the iPhone so much he just _had _to get the iPad…). He was currently taking funny pictures of himself in Photo Booth.

"A chill pill? What the bloody hell is that? Don't tell me it's some kind of muggle medicine…Blimey, the names they come up with…"

"It's an expression, Genius. Hey, look at this picture!"

"Haha. Very funny." Draco said sarcastically, not even looking at the picture and continuing to kick the wall.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Yeah."

Blaise stared at Draco for a better answer, but he never got one. He sighed. He never understood Draco, and never will.

"Dude, just, like, think about it for a sec. She's gone through a lot, too, you know. She got _tortured _for information, and she stayed loyal. I mean, you wouldn't do that, admit it."

Draco stayed silent. Yes, it was true, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that.

Hermione was right. He was a coward.

"And she doesn't have parents, too, Draco. Think about it, if you're allowed to sulk-"

Draco gave him an evil look.

"I mean, mope around the house thinking your life sucks-"

"Better."

"-then why isn't she? She went through the same thing. Still is, like you."

Draco paused for a minute.

_He was right. _

Every moment has a realization moment. The moment that comes right after, the moment you've realized what you've said.

And after that, comes the regret moment.

Hermione closed the book and set it on the table. She never had to use a bookmark, she always remembered what page she was on.

_"You're a coward!"_

She shouldn't have said that. If he was telling the truth…the words she said were pretty mean.

_Merlin, if someone told that to me, I would never forget it. _

Sure, he was Draco Malfoy. Sure, he bullied her ever since she was an eleven year old witch at Hogwarts.

But…what if he bullied us because his father threatened him?

It…would make sense.

A lot of sense.

"Yo, you okay? You haven't said anything for two minutes."

"I said…really mean things."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you just realized this now…"

Draco gave another one of his evil death stares.

"You just realized this now…"

"I mean, the things I said to 'Mione on the date. Not the things I said at Hogwarts. I had a purpose for that, my father told me to. But now…I don't have father to tell me what to do anymore, I can make my own choices. And it seems like I'm not doing too well at this decision-making stuff."

"Draco, you're a hell of a lot better decision-maker than your dad. Didn't you say you didn't want to turn into your father?"

"Yeah. I don't. But I am."

"You could stop. Go the other pathway. Apologize, something your father never would've done."

"How? It's too late to apologize." Draco kicked the wall again. He screwed up.

So it wasn't just his dad's fault. He naturally sucked at this game called life, without his father to screw up his life even more.

Blaise smirked. "Call her."

A lot of things can come from a moment.

A lot of things can come from a phone call, too.

**A/N: Whoa, longest chapter yet! I like this chapter, let me know if you did, too! Promise I will update soon…thank you guys for being so patient!**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HEY! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE, if you have time, check out this guy on YouTube-no, I don't know him (wish I did!) but he is simply AWESOME and amazing! His name is Kyle Landry, just search him up. He's an amazing pianist…okay, on to the story :P**

"Call her?"

Blaise simply nodded and handed Draco his iPhone. Draco took it and looked confused.

"Doesn't Hermione need to have one of these things to be able to talk?" Draco asked.

"Oh…right…"

"So now what?" Draco said, falling on to the couch grumpily. "It's hopeless."

"Send her an e-mail!"

"An e-what?"

Blaise shook his head. "Oh, right, you're a wizard…forgot…silly wizards…"

Draco sighed. "I'll just send her a letter through Owl Post, then."

"Owls? Is that what we must resort to? But that's so _conventional…_" Blaise received yet another death glare from Draco. "But conventional is good! Conventional is _great." _

"Okay. What do you have so far?"

"Uh…'Dear Hermione' and some ink blots." Draco answered. He was sitting at the desk, quill in hand and a piece of parchment in front of him. Blaise, sitting beside him, did what muggles would call "facepalm" and was currently eating his third donut for the day.

"_Dear Hermione?_ That is so lame. Start with, _Dearest Hermione."_

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion. When he glared at Blaise enough to tell that he was indeed serious, he shook his head. "You watch too many muggle romance movies." Still, Draco opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out another piece of parchment. He closed the drawer and wrote _'Dearest Hermione' _in his tidiest writing. He held up the parchment to Blaise so he could see it.

Blaise spit out the piece of donut he was chewing. "You actually wrote it?" He asked in disbelief. "Blimey, Draco, I was joking…"

Blaise moved on to his fourth donut, and was almost halfway done when he realized that Draco hasn't spoken for the last two and a half minutes.

"Dude, you okay?"

"I'm going to kill you." Draco said simply. He pulled open the drawer again and took out another piece of parchment. "Now, what should I write? Be honest, unless you want to have a swollen head your entire life."

"Dear Hermione's fine…hey, where did the last donut go?"

"No idea." Draco replied after he finished chewing.

Blaise, who obviously was _not _the brightest wizard of his age, started searching around the room for it. "Well, thanks anyways."

"So, what should I write?"

"Dear Hermione is fine..." Blaise picked up his shoes and looked into them. "Where are you, stupid donut? WHY ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!"

"Fine, don't help me. Now, go away, you're making me lose my concentration."

"But my donut-"

"I ate it. Now shoo!"

Blaise's eyes widened. "How could-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get you another pack later, now shoo!" Before Draco pushed Blaise out of the room and shut the door, Blaise's eyes lit up like he was at the Apple Store.

* * *

"I'm done!" Draco ran out of the room and found Blaise in the hallway with pillows and a blanket in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Making a fort. Come look!" Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him to Blaise's room, where a giant pile of pillows, blankets and stuffed animals lay on the ground in one, giant heap.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. Say, you made this all in one day?" Draco said, sarcastically.

"Yep!" Blaise caught the sarcasm but played along. "Dude, where were you? I was so bored, as you can see!" He pointed to the giant heap. "You took two hours to write a bloody letter! It better be good."

"Um…about that…"

"What?"

"Ikindafellasleep." Draco said quickly.

"Could you speak English, please?"

"I…fell…asleep..."

"You fell asleep? And all the pranks I wanted to do! I missed my chance! Wait-so, you didn't write it? YOU DIDN'T WRITE IT?_ Now_ it's too late to apologize! IT'S TOO LATE! You're doomed!"

"Oh, will you stop shaking that stuffed penguin at me, it's clearly uncomfortable."

"IT'S TOO L-"

"I didn't fall asleep! Well, I did…but I wrote it. Here." Draco shoved the piece of parchment into Blaise's hand, after he stopped choking the poor stuffed penguin.

"Oh, thank god. You scared me! Wait, so how long _did_ you take to write this?"

"Five minutes."

"1 hour 55 minutes I had to prank you when you were asleep and I didn't!" Blaise whined.

"Quit sulking, you penguin torturer." Blaise laughed. "I am _not _a penguin torturer."

"If you say so, Mr. Penguin Torturer." Draco smirked. Blaise laughed again, but this time he opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Blaise says HI!_

Blaise looked up slowly at Draco. "Seriously?"

"So…what do you think?" He fought the urge to break out in laughter.

"Where's the real letter?"

"You're holding it."

"1…"

"That doesn't work on me."

"Oh, yes it does. 2…"

"OH FINE! HERE IT IS!" Draco threw a piece of parchment at Blaise-the _actual _letter.

"Works every time." Draco with nothing to say just stuck out his tongue. Blaise chuckled and started to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I apologize for what I said on our...date. If you can call it that, I would've expected our date to be much better. Anyway, you've gone through a lot, and I was what you'd call a 'total jerk'. I am sorry about your parents, and getting tortured by my Aunt Bellatrix. She has anger management problems-you probably noticed._

_I hope you can forgive me, but I will totally understand if you don't._

_Yours truly, _

_DM_

_P.S. You're right, I am a coward._

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, like usual, and tell your friends about my story! It would mean a lot to me!**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! I'm BACKKKKK! Here's the next chapter, hope you LOVE it! :P Btw, I realized that in the second chapter I said "slytherin dorms" when they're living in a house together. So…ignore that. Ugh, sorry! I'm so inconsistent…**

"That," Blaise said, after finishing reading the letter, "was officially the lamest letter ever." He handed it back to Draco, who gave it to his owl, Animus. His father would've been furious if he knew that his son named his owl after a Gryffindor trait-brave-which is why Draco never told him and referred to him as Argentum (money) whenever Lucius was around.

"Like you could do better. You'd probably say, 'Hi, sorry about that, but it was kind of your fault.' Anyways, I think she'll like it." Draco opened the window. "To Hermione Granger."

Blaise watched as Animus flew away with the letter, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have done that…"

Draco scowled. "Shut up, you big fat penguin torturer. It'll be fine." Though his thoughts of '_will it?_' and '_what if she didn't forgive him?' _echoed in his ears as Blaise constantly protested that he was not fat, and that Blaise Zabini did not simply get fat.

"What is that mysterious knocking sound?"

Hermione looked around and spotted an owl at her window. "Hedwig?" As soon as she said it, though, she knew it wasn't Harry's owl-one, she was dead, and two, Harry never sent her an owl, if he needed to talk to her he would simply walk to her office-they did both work for the Ministry of Magic.

No one sent her owls, really-she didn't really have any other friends. Her friends were her family. Sometimes Ginny did, but she had a Quidditch match today.

Then…who was this mysterious owl from?

Hermione opened the window to let in the snowy owl-he looked almost identical to Hedwig. No wonder she mistaken him for her. The only difference was the eyes-while Hedwig's were amber, this new owl's were a pale grey.

She took the envelope and opened it. A letter, written in tidy calligraphy fell out, the parchment too small for the envelope that it was enclosed in.

Hermione picked up the parchment and read it. Her eyes widened when she reached the end of the letter and read the initials "DM." There was only one person she knew with those initials-Draco Malfoy.

She reread the letter, and her eyes continued to widen until they were as big as saucers and could widen no more. On the fourth reread, her eyes returned to their normal size…and a smile began to creep across her face.

After pouring herself a glass of butterbeer (she was in a good mood!) she sat down at her desk and pulled a pen out of the drawer. She flipped to the other side of the letter Draco sent her-she had her own but why only use one side of a perfectly good piece of parchment? With a pen in her hand, she started to write:

_Dear Malf_

_No, _she thought. There was no reason to call him that anymore.

She tore off the top part of the parchment and threw it in the trash.

_Dear Draco,_

What now? She didn't want to forgive him too quickly, he _was _a complete arse at Hogwarts. But…he _did _sound sincere. Maybe it was a joke. A dare, perhaps. Or sarcasm, it always was so _confusing. _Especially in a letter, she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Merlin's pants! Who would've guessed that writing a letter would be so _difficult?_

She decided to just keep it simple.

_Dear Draco, _

_I forgive you! :)_

_HG_

_P.S. I'm sorry for calling you a coward! _

She leaned back and frowned. That was completely and _utterly _terrible.

_Dear Draco,_

_Yes, you were a total jerk, and I will NEVER forgive you._

_Dear Draco, _

_I actually did enjoy our date, why not meet up another time? ;) _

She put the three letters side by side. The second one was a bit harsh-she was willing to forgive him-so that was out. The first one, well, it was just so unbelievably _cheesy_ and, well, she didn't want to be to quick to forgive him. And the third made her want to vomit.

In the end, she decided to just say what she felt. And that just so happened to be the combination of all three letters.

_Dear Draco, _

_I am willing to forgive you, but you did hurt me and I don't want to be hurt again. I'll give you one more chance to prove that you're different from the Draco Malfoy I knew at Hogwarts. One more chance to show me your true colours. _

_I don't know you. I cannot promise that I will forgive you, but it can't hurt to try. _

_Meet me at The Three Broomsticks Saturday night at eight. Prove that you're not a coward. _

_HG _

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time! Hope you liked this chapter, and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey again! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Animus is back!"

Blaise ran up the stairs two at a time with a letter clenched in his hand. He found Draco in the library, reading a book. "Already?"

Blaise nodded, too winded to reply. He threw the letter to Draco, who grabbed it with his hand.

Setting down the book he was reading, ('_The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes? Sherlock? Is that some type of muggle disease?') _he then ripped open the envelope hastily.

"Someone's excited."

"Shut up."

Draco skimmed through the letter, his face expressionless.

"So…what did she say?"

"She's…willing to forgive me…and I have one chance to prove I'm an okay guy," Draco said grimly. Blaise, on the other hand, thought differently.

"That's great!"

"What? How? Are…are you mental?! It's far from _great. _One chance! One chance to prove I'm _not _a total idiot."

"She's giving you a chance, _ferret._"

Draco was too distressed to give Blaise 'the glare' for calling him a certain furry animal. "No…Granger's pretty damn stubborn. She probably just wants to hex me or something." Draco's eyes widened in fear. "You don't reckon she'd want to kill me? Do you?"

Blaise started. "She won't kill you-"

"It's perfect! God she's brilliant. Brilliantly _evil!_ We're alone, it'd be a perfect chance to kill me. _Saturday night at eight_…that's when it's not busy! She could easily kill me when we're right outside!" He gasped. "The garbage dumps are right there! She could hide my body there! I'M GOING TO ROT IN A GARBAGE CAN!"

"What? Oh, come on, Draco, that's _ridiculous…_"

"ROT IN A GARBAGE CAN, I TELL YOU. NO GRAVE OR ANYTHING!"

"You won't rot in a garbage can…"

"What do you think my last words will be? OH GOD. I have to make a will! I'm leaving the house to you, mate. Matter of fact, keep everything. Just give Mother some money, obviously."

"Wow, thanks man…but you're not going to die-"

"Come with me." Draco interrupted.

"What?"

"Come with me to the Three Broomsticks on Saturday. If she kills me, you can take her down."

"Wait! You're asking me to come with you and meet a murderer?!"

"I thought you said she wasn't going to kill me!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE HALF THE THINGS I SAY!"

Draco broke out in laughter. "I-I knew I'd g-get you," he managed.

"What?"

"Y-you actually thought that _Hermione Granger _would try to kill me?"

"But you said it yourself!" Blaise defended. He felt his face heat up.

"Bloody hell…you're actually…you think I'm actually serious!" Draco cracked up, holding his stomach as he struggled to breathe.

Blaise looked furious. "I'll get you back for that, Ferret. Mark my words."

Blaise never managed to stay angry at Draco for long (so far, the record was one minute 23 seconds. It was when Draco stole his stuffed platypus that he loved _oh so_ much). This time was no exception.

"Wait-so, are you happy about the letter?"

"Hell yeah! She gave me a chance! _Hermione Granger_ gave me a chance!"

Blaise grinned. But then he remembered that _this was the man that kidnapped his Platypie_.

With a sudden surge of determination, he swore to himself to stop _bloody _smiling and delete the "Angry Birds" app.

_That will show him, _he thought. _No one messes up with Blaise Zabini. _

He laughed.

Evilly.

"Saturday night at eight. That's tomorrow. SHOOT!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to go to work today but I postponed my shift 'til tomorrow!"

"Just don't go!"

Draco glared at Blaise. "You want innocent people to die? Or, well, get stuck with a small or bigger or skinnier or fatter body part FOREVAH?!"

"You're just a Healer, you make it sound like you save lives…"

"I _do _save lives! And you're not one to talk, you work at Gringotts!"

"I'm the CEO!"

"Of foreign affairs and what not. You make it sound like you're the boss of the entire place."

"Whatever. Foreign affairs and currency exchange is where you see all the pretty ladies." Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's attempt at wiggling his eyebrows.

"Anyway, I'll just have to tell Hermione that I can't make it."

"Unless…"

"Oh no," Draco muttered exasperatedly.

"You _can _make it."

"…"

"I have a plan."

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! :P MWAHAHAHA (imitation of Blaise's evil laugh when he decided that he was going to delete the Angry Birds app) Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter, and remember to review/favourite/follow-that sort of thing. **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! I'm back :D Hope you like the chapter. **

"Ask her to come _while _you work."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?" Draco looked aghast.

"She'll see how good you are with kids!"

"We're-we only had one date, Blaise! We're not going to have kids any time soon!"

Blaise smirked. "So you will…eventually, right?"

Draco grabbed Blaise by the ear and pulled him up the stairs. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

He let go of Blaise's ear. "Get the message?"

"Um…no, not really."

Draco grabbed his ear again. "Don't. Make. Stupid. Jokes."

"I-I'll try."

Saturday, eight o'clock

"Thanks for coming, sorry, I have to work."

"Oh, it's alright. Um…so you're a Healer?"

"Yep. Why so surprised?"

"Just…I don't know, I thought you'd be a banker or something."

"Nah, Blaise is, though."

Hermione had waited for him in the waiting room, but now they walked to his office. "Make yourself at home," he said, pushing a chair on wheels towards her. Hermione grabbed it and sat down. She began to speak, but was interrupted when a patient walked in.

"Hi, I'm Gary, this is Monica," the man said, shaking his hand. "It's a pretty big emergency–Monica can't say a single word. I tried everything, I don't know what happened…"

Hermione started to drown out 'Gary's' voice, and instead watched Draco fix the girl's problem in a heartbeat. "Blimey, that was fast! Thank you! What's your name, again?"

Draco hesitated before answering. "Andrew Vandenberg."

"Great meeting you, Andrew! Thanks for everything." The man and his daughter walked out, and Draco closed the door.

"Why did you give them a fake name?" Hermione asked, curious. Draco grimaced.

"Who would want an ex-Death Eater to fix their problems?"

"Right."

Neither said a word for quite some time, until a patient walked in and interrupted their eerie silence. "Oh–am I interrupting something?"

Draco laughed while Hermione blushed and stared at the ground. "No, no, don't worry." _We probably looked like we just broke up or something, _Draco mused. _She could sense the awkward silence._

"So, what's wrong?"

"Uh…my ear." The young (Third Year, at the most) witch pointed to her right ear.

"Ah, I see." It was hard to miss, really, being three times the normal size. "Is it a Potions accident? Spell?"

"My friend was experimenting spells on me…and I don't want to go to my parents, because I don't want them to know that we were using magic out of school."

"I see. Well, they've got a point, you know! But I'll keep your little secret." He pulled out his wand and quickly muttered the counter-spell. "There you go! Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too, Healer…um…"

Draco decides to give her his real name. "Malfoy." He could tell that she recognized his name the moment he said it. She quickly ran out of the room.

"I guess kids even know my name," Draco murmured, more to himself than Hermione. He hardly knew she was there; she was so quiet.

"Yeah."

She never knew that people would hate the remaining Death Eaters (that weren't thrown into Azkaban) so much, but she never really thought about it. It scared her that not that long ago she was one of those people.

"I've made mistakes, I know." Draco said. "I should've just gone to the light side when Dumbledore offered."

"It's okay…you changed, Malfoy." Hermione didn't look at him when she said it, but she believed it. She knew, for sure now, just by the way he took care of the girl, the way he acted and spoke–it wasn't what a typical ex-Death Eater would do.

"You think?"

"I know."


End file.
